Basilisk
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = Anti-structure |eliteability = |useguns = Plasma generator |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 330 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium Aircraft |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1800 |time = 1:12 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 20 (flying) |seaspeed = |range = 10.5, minimum 3 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = Self-repair |margin = }} The Basilisk is an floating artillery aircraft used by Epsilon to destroy enemy structures from afar. Description The Basilisk harnesses a cutting-edge engine that heats natural gas. The resulting plasma is then used for the propulsion drives. With plasma encapsulation technology and electromagnetic fields, waste plasma can be molded and used as energy projectiles to bombard ground targets from an incredible range. These plasma warheads have proven to be exceptionally potent against all targets, making the Basilisk one of the most powerful units an Epsilon army can possess. Unfortunately, the enormous weight of the plasma engine, armor, and armaments has made this craft rather sluggish. Though the Basilisk was once intended to engage airborne targets as well, the placement of anti-aircraft defenses has been removed due to the additional weight slowing the Basilisk to a crawl, making it very vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire. Basilisk cannot outrange stationary anti-aircraft defenses, so be careful with it. Overview The Basilisk stands as a middle ground between its counterparts; it does not have the ridiculous durability of the Kirov Airship, the stealth technology possessed by the Barracuda, nor the long range bombardment of the Quetzal. The Basilisk, however, is the cheapest of the bunch, as well as being more capable of defending itself, especially against infantry. The Basilisk is also adept at dealing splash damage - another factor that its counterparts lack - allowing them to eliminate clusters of infantry or structures. Furthermore, the Basilisk is capable of providing aerial support if need be, as it is able to fire without facing its target (though only sideways), as well having no delay when first attacking. Although Basilisk cannot outrange AA defenses, it is possible to order ground fire, and in some situations, the Basilisk will be able to reach enemy from a longer range, sometimes even AA-defense structures. Since version 3.3.1, the Basilisk is now the second fastest anti-structure aircraft (after the Barracuda) that makes it capable of closing into (or retreating from) enemy installations quicker. Assessment Pros * Effective against structures and infantry. * Deals splash damage in a target area. * Decent attack range. * Can safely siege base defenses except AA defenses. * Can self-repair. * Cheapest Tier 3 anti-structure aircraft. Cons * Fragile, easy to kill with AA weapons. * Ineffective against armored vehicles. * Somewhat expensive ($1800). * Cannot attack air units. * Exploitable minimum range. * Not very accurate and may cause friendly fire. Quotes The Basilisk is voiced by Gabriel Wolf. When selected * Basilisk condition green. * One mind. * They will comply or be destroyed. * Yuri requested our presence. * We are connected. * Epsilon's legend. When ordered to move * Entering new zone. * In concurrence. * The final frontier. * A new land to conquer. * Coordinates received. * Destination set. When ordered to attack * Basilisk eyes are set. * Moving to intercept. * Updating strategy. * As necessary. * Targeted for annihilation. * Authorized for removal. Gallery MO3_Render_Basilisk.png|Install screen render MO3_Basilisk_Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper by iamn00b, model by SecondWtq Trivia * The basilisk is a legendary beast in European legends said to be the king of serpents and can kill anyone with merely a single glance. * The Basilisk bears resemblance to the same unit in ''Tiberian Twilight''. ** In fact, before its current voiceset was recorded, it used the Tiberian Twilight Basilisk's voiceset. *** However, Basilisk's weapon is similar to Scrin's Devastator from ''Tiberium Wars''. * When the Basilisk was first introduced into the game during development for 3.0, it was able to outrange anti-air defenses. When 3.0 was released however, this is no longer the case due to balance reasons. * One of its quotations refers to the famous title sequence of Star Trek Series "Space: The final frontier". Along with another quotation "A new land to conquer", probably suggests the Basilisk's appearance during the campaigns on the Moon. Category:Aircraft Category:Epsilon Army